Vergo - Anfang
Zwei Minuten noch. Ich wippe auf dem Stuhl. Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon, komm schon. Ungeduldig sehe ich dem Fleisch zu, wie es im Backofen in seiner Folie bestimmt langsam seine Farbe von fleischlich- rosa zu angebraten- braun wechselt. Ein Knacken lässt mich aufschrecken. Hektisch krieche ich unter den Küchentisch. Schritte ertönen auf unserem Holzboden. Flache Schuhe, das könnte ein gutes Zeichen sein… Ein Quietschen. Die Backofentür wird aufgeklappt und das Blech mit dem Fleisch wird mit einem Scheppern rausgezogen. Weitere Schritte. „Vergo? Komm raus. Mum ist nicht da und ich weiß, dass du hier bist!“, ruft mein älterer Bruder. Vorsichtig krieche ich aus meinem Versteck. Mein Bruder steht in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers, starrt mich nur an. „Mum wird dich umbringen, wenn sie bemerkt, dass du im Haus warst.“, bemerkt er mit einem Lächeln, „Warum zur Hölle bist du hier?“ Mein Blick wandert zu dem Tablett mit dem Stück Fleisch, das mein Bruder Nikolas in der rechten Hand hat. Er schaute es ebenfalls an. „Rohes Fleisch schmeckt nicht so gut.“, bringe ich leise heraus, „Wenn man es im Ofen erwärmt und es vorher in Alufolie eingewickelt hat, kann es seinen gesamten Geschmack besser entfalten.“ „Und woher weißt du das denn jetzt wieder?“, fragt Nikolas. „Das hat mir der Kantinenkoch erklärt. Ich mag ihn. Er ist nett, obwohl ich nur eine Aushilfe bin.“, gebe ich mit einem Lächeln zurück. Mein Bruder beginnt ebenfalls zu lächeln. Er nimmt das in Alufolie gepackte Fleischstück und reicht es mir. „Hier, nimm.“ Nachdem ich es dankend annehme ertönt auf einmal ein Scheppern. Wir beide drehen uns perplex um, als wir hören wie die Absatzschuhe meiner Mutter durch die Gänge hallen. Panisch renne ich auf die Terassentür zu und reiße sie auf. Leise und schnell flüchte ich durch den Garten und biege nach hinten ab. Ich sehe bereits den alten, verfallenen Schuppen, den ich seit ich 5 war, mein Zuhause nennen konnte. Mit einer gewissen Euphorie renne ich dem Schuppen entgegen. Das Fleisch umklammere ich währenddessen fest mit meiner Hand unter meinem schwarzen Pulli. Auf einmal spüre ich einen starken Ruck, der mich nach hinten zieht. Meine Kehle fühlt sich für einen kurzen Moment so an, als würde ich ersticken. Meine Mutter packt mich an meinem Pulli und zieht mich hoch. „HAST DU ES TATSÄCHLICH GEWAGT IN UNSER HAUS ZU GEHEN, DU KLEINE MADE?“ Von mir kommt nur ein ersticktes Röcheln. Sie schmeißt mich verächtlich zu Boden und mein Rücken knallt mit Wucht auf die Erde. „Du kleines Stück Scheiße, muss ich dir erst Manieren beibringen?“, fragt sie mit einem ruhigen, fast höflichen Ton. Ich starre sie nur an. Sie weicht meinem Blick aus und zerrt mich in das Haus. In IHR Haus. „Da du es hier ja so unglaublich liebst, kannst du auch erstmal hier bleiben.“, sagt sie und reißt die Tür zum Keller auf. Bevor sie mich die Treppen runter stößt, in den dunklen Kellerraum, voller gefährlicher Gegenstände, schenkt sie mir noch einmal ihr wunderschönes Lächeln. Ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln, das in jeden Menschen ein warmes Gefühl hervorruft. Dann falle ich, tief in die Dunkelheit… Ich sollte mich vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Vergo. Ich bin kein besonders auffälliger Junge. Und das nicht mal, obwohl ich ziemlich intelligent bin. Meine Lieblingsfächer sind Mathematik, Naturwissenschaften und Sprachen. Außerdem liebe ich Kunst und Kochen. Es ist einfach wunderbar, den anderen Schülern beim Lernen zu zusehen. Ich lerne nicht mit. Nicht weil ich nicht will. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich bin kein Schüler, ich arbeite in der Schule als Aushilfe. Ich koche in der Kantine, helfe dem Hausmeister bei Reparaturen und serviere den Schülern manchmal ihr Essen. Ich mag die Arbeit. Ich lerne immer wieder neues dazu. In den Arbeitspausen setzte ich mich manchmal neben das Klassenzimmer und schaue den Lehrern beim unterrichten zu. Früher habe ich das öfters gemacht. Heute nicht mehr. Ich lerne die Dinge schnell und war deshalb auch ziemlich zügig mit dem gesamten Lernstoff fertig. Es ist manchmal ganz witzig zu sehen, wie 16-jährige Probleme hatten, bei Aufgaben die ich einfach lösen konnte. Aber mehr als ein lustiger Zeitvertreib war es auch nicht mehr. Ansonsten gehe ich in die Schulbibliothek. Dort ist es nett. Viele Bücher, viele die sich gegenseitig widersprechen. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich liebe meine Familie. Nein wirklich, ich finde sie alle fantastisch. Mein Bruder ist 18 Jahre alt und hat tolle Freunde. Sie schenken ihm immer viel. Meistens ist es weißes Pulver. Ihn scheint das glücklich zu machen, also warum nicht? Meine Mutter ist ein warmherziger Mensch. Gütig und fürsorglich. Sie kümmert sich fantastisch um meinen Bruder. Aber leider arbeitet sie auch die ganze Zeit. Und wenn Nikolas, mein Bruder, auch noch weg ist, kommt mir das Haus immer so alleine vor. Mich mag meine Mutter nicht. Sie hat mich Vergo genannt. Der Name kommt vom Wort „Fargo“ ab. Ich glaube das heißt so viel wie „blutiger Schlamm“ oder „blutiger Schnee“. Aber eigentlich nennt sie mich nie Vergo. Meistens bin ich nur ein kleines Stück Scheiße, eine Larve oder Hundekot mit Armen und Beinen. Aber ich glaube trotz ihrer Worte, dass sie mich irgendwie mag. Sie will es nur nicht richtig zugeben. Vielleicht ist es ihr peinlich, mir gegenüber solche Gefühle zu zeigen. Deshalb glaube ich auch, dass sie ihre Liebe durch Schläge und Schmerzen zeigt. Sie muss mich wirklich gern haben… Mein Vater ist ein ehrenvoller Mann. Er war wohl früher ein Bandmitglied hat damals mehrere Platten aufgenommen. Momentan befindet er sich nur leider auf Arbeitssuche. Mein Leben und mein Tagesplan sind relativ gut zusammenzufassen. Ich stehe auf und krame mein Zahnputzzeug zusammen. Ich gehe zum Gartenschlauch und fülle den Becher mit Wasser. Meine Mutter gibt mir für jede Woche ein überfahrenes Tier zu essen. Ich teile mir das immer gut auf. Danach gehe ich zur Arbeit. Abends schleiche ich dann wieder in den Schuppen und lege mich schlafen. Am Wochenende suche ich manchmal im Müll nach Dingen wie Zahnbürsten, Essen, Becher und so weiter und so fort. Aber diesen Samstag waren Mama und Papa weg. Sie waren bowlen mit einem anderem Ehepaar. Die beiden sind immer ziemlich nett vor anderen Leuten. Wenn tatsächlich auch noch wichtige Leute zu Besuch kommen, darf ich sogar ins Haus. Ich darf mir etwas Neues zum anziehen holen und ich darf kochen. Die Leute lieben meine Kochkünste und ich liebe es, für die Leute zu kochen. Aber ich schweife ab… Ich schlage meine Augen auf. Ein Grinsen erscheint auf meinem Gesicht. Meine Mutter hat mich angelächelt. Sie hat mich tatsächlich ANGELÄCHELT! Ein Lachen entfährt mir und es hallt durch den dunklen Kellerraum. Ich versuche ein wenig meine Knochen zu richten, bevor ich langsam aufstehe. Bei jeder Bewegung steigern sich die Schmerzen ums unendliche und durchfahren dabei meinen gesamten Körper. Ich schaue mich um, aber wie bereits erwartet empfängt nur die tiefe Dunkelheit meine Blicke. Ich strecke meinen Arm aus. Dabei knallt meine Hand gegen etwas. Ich taste es ab. Es ist eine Spieluhr. Ich kenne diese Spieluhr aus einem Film, der im Musikunterricht einmal lief. Ich habe bei diesem Film so laut gelacht, dass die Lehrer mich fast entdeckt hätten. Ich nehme die Spieluhr und drehe das Rädchen auf der Hinterseite, so wie der Junge es im Film gemacht hatte. Ein Lied ertönt. Ich kenne die Melodie. Ein paar kleine Kinder haben sie im Musikunterricht gesungen: I know an old lady who swallowed a fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die. '' '' '' Ich lache, während ich den Raum abtaste. Die Stille war nun gebrochen, die Melodie spielt in ihren fröhlichen Tönen. Langsam taste ich mich zur Treppe. Vorsichtig steige ich diese hoch. Meine Glieder schmerzen bei jeder Bewegung und die Stufen schienen einfach nicht aufzuhören. Der Aufstieg kommt mir beinahe unendlich vor… Dann spüre ich einen Widerstand. Ich suche nach der Klinke. Als ich sie gefunden habe, lässt sie sich nicht runterdrücken. „Mamaaaaaaa? Mach bitte die Tür auf.“, rufe ich. Kein Geräusch. Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte sie sich für mich die Mühe machen? Ich sinke langsam auf den Boden und warte. Ich schreie und weine nicht. Das habe ich nur am Anfang gemacht und was habe ich dafür bekommen? Schläge. Es ist es einfach nicht wert… Ich höre ein Klicken. Die Tür öffnet sich nach Außen und ich falle automatisch nach hinten. Ich werde weggezogen. Ich spüre, wie Fliesen meinen Rücken berühren. Ein ekelhafter Geruch durchströmt meine Nase. Verwirrt bäume ich mich auf und schaue mich um. Meine Mutter steht am Waschbecken. Sie scheint mich doch zu lieben, sie hat mich aus dem Keller geholt. „Ma- Mama?“ Mit einem Blick vollkommenen Hasses starrt sie mich an. Dann gibt sie mir eine Flasche mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit. „Trink das!“, befiehlt sie mir. Ich nehme, ohne zu zögern die Flasche entgegen. Als die Flüssigkeit meinen Hals runter läuft, fühle ich augenblicklich das Brennen in meinem Hals. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde Feuer aufflammen und mich von Innen heraus zerfressen. Vom Druck der Schmerzen beuge ich mich nach vorne, über einen alten Eimer. Wie lange stand der schon da? Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Gedanken schalten sich aus und ich erbreche mich. Als ich fertig bin und aufschaue, sehe ich in das lächelnde Gesicht meiner Mutter. Ihr Lächeln ist so warm und wunderbar… es lässt mich alle Schmerzen vergessen und ich grinse zurück. Sie nimmt den Eimer mit meinem Erbrochenen und hält ihn mir unter die Nase. „Schluck!“ Verwirrt schaue ich sie an. Dann gleitet mein Blick auf die menschlichen Abfälle meiner selbst. Brocken von braunem, bereits verdautem Fleisch und flüssige Galle liegen im Eimer. Fasziniert und gleichzeitig angeekelt beobachte ich dieses Gemisch. „Nicht anschauen, schlucken!“, befiehlt meine Mutter in einem befehlerischen, barschen Ton, der mich zusammenzucken lässt. Vorsichtig nehme ich den vollen Eimer. Er ist schwer und der Inhalt schwappte im Eimer herum. Unsicher blicke ich meiner Mutter in die Augen. Ein Funkeln blitzt auf, dann wieder ein Lächeln. Ich lege den Eimer an meinen Mund. Während das Erbrochene langsam meinen Hals herunter fließt, spielt sich in meinen Kopf noch einmal die gesamte Situation ab. Als ich den Eimer wieder von meinem Mund ablege, kam ich zu einer Entscheidung. „Ich will kochen, Mama.“, presse ich heraus. Verwundert schaut mich meine Mutter an. „Du willst… WAS?“ „Kochen. Am besten im Fernsehen, da erreicht man viele Leute.“, gebe ich leise zurück. Immer noch erschöpft vom erbrechen und wieder runterschlucken der Abfälle versuche ich taumelnd aufzustehen, um mit meiner Mutter auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Meine Mutter packt mich stattdessen und zieht mich durch das Haus. In die alte Hütte, am Haus. Sie schleift mich rein und schließt die Tür zu. „Du kommst erst morgen wieder raus, wenn du zur Arbeit musst!“ Traurig bleibe ich auf den Boden liegen. Umgeben von dem Geruch meines eigenen biologischen Abfalls bleibe ich so lange liegen, bis meine Augen vor Müdigkeit zu fallen. „Vergo?“ Müde schaue ich auf. Der nette Mann aus der Kantine lächelt mich an. Es war nicht so wunderschön, wie das Lächeln meiner Mutter, aber es schaffte meine Laune zu bessern. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er. „Natürlich!“, gebe ich mit einem Grinsen zurück, „Was kann ich für dich tun?“ „Nichts. Ich meine, doch.“, er kramt ein Tablett hervor. „Kannst du das bitte den drei Jugendlichen an Tisch 46 geben?“ Ich schaue zu dem Tisch und entdecke ein paar Jugendliche, die sich über etwas zu unterhalten scheinen. „Haben wir die Dienstfunktion nicht nur für Rollstuhlfahrer und Leute mit Behinderung eingestellt? Die sehen alle ganz gesund aus.“, stelle ich fest. „Jaaaa, aber was sollen wir denn tun? Bestellung ist Bestellung. Es gibt Schlimmeres, als irgendwelchen hochnäsigen Jugendlichen das Essen zu bringen. Außerdem zahlen sie ja auch dafür.“, versucht er mich aufzumuntern. Ich schenke ihm ein letztes Lächeln, bevor ich das Tablett entgegen nehme und zu den Jugendlichen laufe. „Ihre Bestellung.“, sage ich höflich und stelle das Tablett auf den Tisch. Als ich mich umdrehe will, hält mich der eine Junge am Ärmel fest. „Hey du, warte mal.“ Ich drehe mich um. „Kennst du Jeffrey Woods?“ Ich schüttle still den Kopf. „Sein Gesicht hat sich durch Bleichmittel ausgebleicht und er hat sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht geritzt. Meinst du so jemand könnte existieren?“ „NATÜRLICH KANN ER DAS!“, ruft ein Junge in die Unterhaltung rein, bevor ich antworten konnte. „A-a-also… eigentlich ist das nicht möglich. Die Haut kann nur ausbleichen, wenn man das Bleichmittel auf längere Zeit in den Körper führt. Zum Beispiel durch Spritzen.“, gebe ich zurück. „Unser Kantinenjunge scheint sich ja prächtig damit auszukennen.“, gibt der Junge, der mich angeschrien hat, sarkastisch zurück und wandert mit den Blick zum Tablett, „Ah, da ist ja endlich mein Essen. Wurde auch langsam Zeit!“ Ich lege meinen Kopf schief und starre nachdenklich zu ihm, während der Junge gierig sein Essen entgegen nimmt und runter schlingt. Mit einem Blick des Hasses mich beobachtend. Schulterzuckend drehe ich mich erneut um und bewege mich in die Kantine. Der Koch erwartet mich bereits in der Küche. „Hey Vergo, willst du mal wieder was kochen?“ Ein Lächeln gleitet über mein Gesicht. „Natürlich.“ Als ich mit meinem Arbeitstag fertig bin, hänge ich meine Uniform an den Haken und mache mich auf dem Weg aus dem Gebäude. Ein Knacken ertönt und ich drehe mich um. Ein Stich im Hals, dann Schwärze. Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlage, finde ich mich in vollkommener Dunkelheit wieder. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich wieder in unserem Keller, ganz alleine. Aber halt, ich bin nicht alleine. „Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist.“, höre ich eine Stimme sagen. Eine schleierhafte Bewegung in der Dunkelheit. Dann taucht direkt vor meinen Augen ein Gesicht auf. Es war das Gesicht des Jungens, der sich am Kantinentisch so sehr aufgeregt hat. „Junge, ganz ruhig. Du musst mich doch nicht töten, weil ich recht hatte und du nicht.“, versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. „DENKST DU WIRKLICH ES GEHT MIR DARUM?“, schreit mich der Junge an, „Du verbreitest Unwahrheiten über Jeffrey Woods und wenn ich dieses Problem löse, indem ich dich töte, werde ich zu seinem Gehilfen!“ Bevor ich etwas darauf erwidern kann, wird mir eine Spritze in den Hals gerammt. Ein tiefes Brennen erfüllt mich. Weitere Stiche, überall auf meinen Körper. Ich schreie vor Schmerzen, schreie vor Angst. Dann falle ich in Ohnmacht, aber nicht lange. Von einem weiteren Stich werde ich geweckt. Ich versuche mich aufzubäumen, aber die Striemen drücken mich nach unten. Schmerzen durchfahren meinen Körper. „Du willst mich doch nicht so schnell verlassen, oder? Wir werden noch viel Spaß miteinander haben!“, gibt er lächelnd zu. Weitere Stiche. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele es über die Zeit sind. Schmerzen spüre ich auch keine mehr. Nein, in gewisser Weise genieße ich es, zu spüren, wie jemand in einen Raum kommt und sich um mich kümmert. Als ich ihn das erste Mal mit einem Lächeln begrüßt habe, hat er mich nur verwirrt angeschaut. Aber nun scheinen wir beide es zu genießen. Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem Quietschen. Mit einer gewissen Euphorie versuche ich meinen Kopf zu drehen. Aber als ich es schaffe, auf die Tür zu blicken, sehe ich nur einen jungen Mann in Uniform. „W-wer sind sie?“, stottere ich. Der Mann schreckt zusammen und läuft schnell zu mir. Als er mich sieht, begann sein Gesicht bleich zu werden, seine Augen weiten sich und seine Mundwinkel gingen runter. „Keine Sorge, Junge, wir werden dir helfen!“ Mit diesen Worten flieht er aus dem Raum, um ein paar Minuten später mit einigen anderen Männern in Uniform zurückzukommen. Sie tragen mich einen Flur entlang. Ich wehre mich. „Keine Sorge, Junge, wir wollen dir nur helfen!“, versucht der Mann mich zu beruhigen. „Aber ich will hier-“, mir wird eine Maske übergezogen und ich verfalle augenblicklich in einen Tiefschlaf. Als ich aufwache starre ich in die Augen meiner Mutter. In ihr wunderschönes, warmes Gesicht. Hatte sie Make-up aufgetragen? Das tat sie doch nicht mal für Papa… „Entschuldigung? Kann ich kurz mit Vergo sprechen Frau-“ „Nennen sie mich Clarice.“, sagt meine Mutter mit einem Lächeln, steigt von meinem Bett hoch und verlässt das Zimmer mit ihrem Lächeln. Ein süßlicher Duft von Parfüm hüllt den Raum für einen kurzen Moment ein. Als sich dieser verflüchtigt, wendet sich ein Mann zu mir. „Hallo, ich bin Doktor Johnson. Freut mich, dich zu sehen.“ Verwirrt schaue ich in das Gesicht eines Mannes. Sein Haar ist mittelang und braun. Seine Augen sind Olivengrün und strahlen eine beruhigende Wärme aus. Eine ähnliche Wärme, wie bei dem Lächeln meiner Mutter, doch war sie irgendwie anders… beruhigender. „Mein Name ist Vergo.“, flüstere ich in einem schüchternen Ton. „Du musst keine Angst haben Vergo, du bist in Sicherheit. Komm, stell dich doch mal richtig vor: Steh auf und sage mir deinen Namen noch mal. Aber diesmal mit etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen.“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln und reicht mir die Hand. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf. „Mein Name ist Vergo.“, presse ich in einem etwas lauteren Ton heraus, um nicht von den Schmerzen, die meine Beine durchziehen aufzuschreien. Der Doktor scheint meine Schmerzen zu kennen und deutet mir, mich wieder auf das Bett zu setzten. „Was für ein Doktor sind Sie eigentlich?“, frage ich, als die Stille den Raum erneut erfüllt hatte. „Vergo, du warst lange Zeit im Aufenthalt bei einen Jungen, der nicht gesund war. Ich hätte ihn helfen können, wenn er zu mir gekommen wäre.“, beantwortet er meine Frage, „Aber nun helfe ich dir, um zu sehen ob du gesund bist.“, fügt er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Ich lächle leicht zurück. „Aber allerdings möchte ich dich noch mit einer Sache konfrontieren. Deine Haut war auf längerer Zeit eine Menge Bleichmittel ausgesetzt.“, seine Miene verdunkelt sich wieder, „Einige Einspritzstellen haben sich entzündet, aber die Ärzte konnten diese heilen, ohne sichtbare Narben zurück zu lassen. Allerdings… Deine Haut… wird nun wahrscheinlich auf ewig in diesem bleichen Ton bleiben.“ Ruckartig senke ich meinen Kopf, um auf meine Arme zu starren. Tatsächlich. Sie sind vollkommen weiß, beinahe schneeweiß. An manchen Stellen vermischt sich das Weiß mit dem Rot an meinen Wunden. Fargo- Blutiger Schnee. Ich muss ein Kichern unterdrücken. Welch Ironie. „Die roten Stellen werden verschwinden… aber-“ „Ist schon okay.“, gebe ich schnell zurück. Überrascht schaut mich der Arzt an. „Ich lebe noch. Das ist doch, worum es geht oder?“, frage ich und lächle wieder. „Natürlich.“, gibt er zu und auch auf seinem Gesicht spielt sich ein Lächeln ab. „Also, sie sind doch da, um mich zu heilen oder? Wollen wir dann anfangen?“, frage ich. „Wenn du denkst, das du soweit bist. Dann können wir loslegen.“, meint der Arzt und ich nicke. Ich liege in meinem Bett. Stille. Nur ein leichtes Knarren der Bodendielen. Ich glaube, das ist normal so. Ich weiß es natürlich nicht. Ich habe seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in einem Haus geschlafen. Ich hatte einen schönen Tag mit Doktor Johnson. Wir haben viel geredet, viel gelacht. Er war wohl circa Mitte zwanzig und seine baldige Frau und er erwarteten bald ein Baby. Ich mag Kinder. Doktor Johnson hatte mir heute erzählt, was für ein großes Glück gesunde Kinder doch für diese Welt waren. Manchmal haben wir gelacht und manchmal haben wir geschwiegen. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, das einen dazu verleitet, irgendwelchen Unsinn zu tun. Es war ein friedliches, ruhiges Schweigen. Ein „Es-ist-alles-in-Ordnung“- Schweigen. Ich genoss es und ich glaube, er auch. Wir haben über seine Freundin geredet. Sie und er heiraten bald. Ich fragte ihn, ob man mit zwanzig wirklich heiraten sollte und er meinte, dass es ganz egal ist wann man heiratet, solange man die wahre Liebe gefunden hatte. Ich musste von der Naivität dieser Aussage lachen und nachdem er mich einen Moment überrascht angestarrt hatte, stimmte auch Doktor Johnson ein. Ich fragte ihn, was man bei einer Hochzeit so trägt. Er meinte, dass man, um wirklich ernst genommen zu werden, einen Anzug tragen musste. Ich fragte, welcher Anzug wohl am Besten wäre und er beschrieb mir einen schwarzen Anzug mit roter Krawatte. Ich fragte ihn, ob ich auf seiner Hochzeit so einen tragen dürfte, worauf er mir lachend zustimmte. Ich gab mich den Rest des Tages damit zufrieden. Wir redeten noch über viele Dinge. Aber nun war ich müde. Ich hasse diese Momente, in denen ich müde bin, aber einfach nicht einschlafen kann. Die Tür geht auf. Ein leises Quietschen ertönt. Vorsichtig und langsam versuche ich aufzustehen, werde aber sofort nach unten gedrückt. Mein Körper bäumt sich auf, als er versucht Widerstand zu leisten, doch die Schmerzen lassen mich schlagartig erschwächen. Mein Kopf wird nach hinten gerissen, so dass sich meine Augen aufschlagen. Ich starre in das lächelnde Gesicht meiner Mutter. „Fühl dich nicht als etwas Besonderes, weil du hier schlafen kannst, Vergo. Sobald Dr. Johnson sich für das Richtige entscheidet, werden er und ich diese dreckige Familie und vor allem DICH nie mehr sehen.“ Ich starre sie an. Was meint sie mit „das Richtige“? Und warum sollte Dr. Johnson mit ihr verschwinden? Er hatte doch bald eine Hochzeit, oder? Meine Mutter hört ruckartig auf, Druck auf mich aufzuüben und rutscht von meinem Bett. Dann schleicht sie aus meinem Zimmer und schließt leise die Tür. Ich starre ihr verwirrt hinterher. Den Rest der Nacht denke ich über den Vorfall nach, bis schließlich meine Augen vor Müdigkeit zu fallen. Am Morgen werde ich von einem süßlichen Geruch aufgeweckt. Ich schaue auf und sehe, wie Dr. Johnson vor meinen Füßen auf einen Stuhl sitzt und einen Teller Waffeln isst. Etwas Ahornsirup mit Quark war über die Waffel gegossen und schlagartig begann mein Magen zu knurren. Dr. Johnson blickt von seinem Essen auf und lächelt mich freundlich an. „Du bist ja auch schon wach Vergo. Willst du auch etwas Waffel haben?“ Ich starre ihn nur verwirrt an. „Wo haben Sie die her?“, frage ich. „Deine Mutter hat sie für uns gekocht. Es sind noch ein paar da, warte ich hole dir welche.“, antwortet er und schon war er verschwunden. Ich schaue ihm nach. „M-m-meine Mutter kocht?“ Doktor Johnson stürmt wieder in mein Zimmer. Diesmal mit einem weiteren Teller mit einer Waffel in der Hand. Er hält mir den Teller hin, ich nehme ihn entgegen. Meine Mutter betritt den Raum. Sie grinst, sie lächelt nicht. Ihr Grinsen hat etwas ekelhaftes, nichts Warmes und Beruhigendes mehr, nur noch die Hässlichkeit der Welt vereint in diesen Gesichtszügen. „Hoffe es schmeckt dir.“, sagt sie mit diesem Lächeln. Ich starre für einen Moment auf mein Essen, dann auf meine Mutter und wieder auf das Essen. Misstrauisch versuche ich einen Fehler zu finden. Vielleicht hat sie Gift rein getan, aber andererseits würde es dann Dr. Johnson mitbekommen. Aber vielleicht ist er auch eine Art Komplize, immerhin will er mit ihr weggehen… Etwas ängstlich schaue ich zu Dr. Johnson, der sich nun wieder seinen eigenen Waffel zugewandt hat. Nur der starre Blick meiner Mutter und ihr ekelhaftes Grinsen bedrücken mich weiter. Ich nehme das neben liegende Besteck und schneide die Waffel auf. Keine Spuren von etwas Ekligen. Aber… muss das wirklich etwas heißen? Ich führe die Gabel zu meinem Mund, dabei die Mimik meiner Mutter genau beachtend. Jedes Zucken, jedes Kratzen, jede Bewegung oder Anspannung ihrer Gesichtsmuskeln kann mir etwas verraten. Aber ich konnte nichts erkennen. Also stecke ich mir die Stücke der Waffel in den Mund. Sie waren lecker. Sie ließ mich irgendwann mit dem Doktor alleine und wir redeten noch eine Menge. Der Tag verlief ziemlich normal. Einfach nett und ich so schlafe ich am Abend mit einem guten Gefühl ein. Als sich meine Augen öffneten, stach mir sofort auch ein ekelhafter Geruch in die Nase. Irgendetwas Widerliches war hier und es stinkt fürchterlich. Ich versuche mich zu drehen, doch dabei schien ich mich nur weiter damit einzureiben. Vorsichtig rolle ich mich von meinem Bett. Falle auf den Boden. Kein Laut im ganzen Haus, außer meinen Aufschlag auf den harten Holzboden. Ich krieche zur Holztür. Dort angekommen ziehe ich mich langsam an der Türklinke hoch. Die Schmerzen der entzündeten Wunden sind unbeschreiblich, doch ich verkneife mir die Schreie. Gerade ist kein Arzt da, der mich beschützen kann. Es ist wohl selbst erklärend, dass ich meine Mutter inzwischen nicht mehr als den, an sich reinen, Engel sehen konnte, der sie vor meinem „Unfall“ für mich noch war. Ich humple den Gang entlang. Rechts fand ich schließlich das Bad, in dem sie mich gezwungen hat, mein eigenes Erbrochenes zu essen. Seufzend ziehe ich mich in das Zimmer und drücke die Tür zu. Dann falle ich erschöpft auf den Boden. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen erholt habe, suche ich mit meiner rechten Hand den Lichtschalter. Gott sei dank war es kein Drehschalter, ich hasste diese Dinger schon immer… Mit dem Anschalten des Lichts offenbart sich mir, was passiert ist. Meine Mutter hat mir wohl Abführmittel in mein Essen getan und irgendwie hatte sie es so gedreht, dass es erst verspätet wirkte. Als ich dann schlief, sind die Fäkalien wohl einfach so aus mir heraus geflossen. Angeekelt von mir selbst verziehe ich mein Gesicht. Dann realisierte ich, dass Dr. Johnson das nicht sehen durfte. Schnell nahm ich ein paar Lappen, machte diese nass und schnappte mir ein paar Handtücher. Die immer schlimmer werdenden Schmerzen ignorierend, renne ich zu meinem Zimmer. Als ich am frühen Morgen so gut wie fertig war, ich bin wohl um ca. 2 Uhr aufgewacht und nun war es 5, das Bett neu bezogen und annehmbar gereinigt hatte, versuchte ich nur noch den Gestank durch ein paar Luftspray-Artikel zu vertreiben. Dabei beschäftigt mich besonders eine Sache: Warum will ich nicht, dass Dr. Johnson das sieht? Er scheint kein Komplize zu sein, also wäre es doch schlauer, wenn er das Werk meiner Mutter betrachtet und mir hilft. Aber andererseits… dann werde ich von meiner Mutter weggenommen. Und ich liebe sie… trotz allem was sie tut, liebe ich sie… Wieso nur? Wie kann man jemanden lieben, der vor den eigenen Augen so grausame Dinge tut? Vielleicht… liegt es an dem Lächeln? Ich frage mich, ob das bei mir auch funktionieren würde… Ich stelle die Sprühflasche in eine kleine Kammer. Die Schmerzen waren nun zur Gewohnheit geworden, ich beachte sie kaum noch… Ich schleiche ins Bad. Schließe die Tür ab und stelle mich in die Dusche. Das Wasser prasselt auf mich herab und ich schließe genussvoll die Augen. Es prasselt auf meinen Rücken, auf meine Beine, auf meine Arme. Es tut gut, aber der Gestank verschwindet nicht. Leicht panisch versuche ich den Gestank mit Seife zu übertönen. Ich schrubbe heftig, besonders auf meinem Gesicht und ignoriere die Schmerzen weiterhin. Als ich nichts mehr rieche, trete ich aus der Dusche und ziehe mir den, vorher gerichteten, Schlafanzug an. Ich will nur noch ins Bett. Völlig übermüdet schlafe ich erneut ein. Mich begrüßt beim aufwachen ein steriler Duft. Kein „frisch-gewaschenes Zimmer“- Geruch. Eher ein Krankenhaus-Geruch. Er ist klinisch und extrem rein, irgendwie gefällt er mir… Ich öffne meine Augen. Licht erfüllt mein Sichtfeld. Als sich langsam Konturen zeigen, erkenne ich einen Mann. Er trägt einen langen Kittel. Ich blinzle ein paar Mal, um Genaueres zu erkennen. „Ach, wie ich sehe ist der Patient schon wach.“, höre ich eine männliche Stimme sagen, „Schwester? Kommen sie mal her.“ „Sofort Doktor.“, ertönt eine weibliche Stimme. „Doktor?“, krächze ich, „Doktor Johnson?“ „Nein, Doktor Johnson wartet im Besprechungsraum. Mein Name ist Dr. Woolward.“ Ich spüre, wie mein Kopf leicht angehoben wird und eine Flüssigkeit meinen Hals runter läuft. Sie schmeckt etwas bitter, aber das machte mir nichts. Außerdem ist sie angenehm kühl und weckt mich ein bisschen auf. Die Tür geht auf. „Na, wie geht’s Sportsfreund?“, höre ich die Stimme von Dr. Johnson. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe, wie er den anderen Doktor zunickt. Dieser und die Schwester verlassen den Raum. „Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.“, sagt Doktor Johnson mit einem verschwörerischen Blick. Eine junge Frau tritt hinter ihm hervor. Ich lächle sie an, sie lächelt schüchtern zurück. „Das ist meine baldige Frau Cassie.“, stellt er die Frau vor. Sie streckt die Hand aus und ich will ihr auch die Hand schütteln, aber Dr. Johnson hält mich zurück. „Warte Vergo. Du darfst dich nicht bewegen.“ „Wieso denn nicht?“, frage ich überrascht. „Du hast dir wohl irgendwie deine Haut aufgeschürft. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst dich bald wieder normal bewegen können. Nur muss deine Haut, besonders die um dein Gesicht, erst einmal geschützt werden.“, er macht eine Pause und greift nach einem Spiegel, der auf einem hinteren Schränkchen liegt, „Und zwar damit.“ Als ich in den Spiegel schaue, sehe ich eine Maske. Sie ist weiß und bedeckt mein ganzes Gesicht. Ich spüre sie kaum, obwohl sie fest ist. Ich bewege meinen Mund und die Maske bewegt sich mit. Mit einem fragenden Blick, den die Maske perfekt imitiert, schaue ich den Doktor an. „Die Maske verhindert, dass du dir irgendwelche Infektionen holst. Sie hat eine Art Überzug um den Mund. So kannst du auch etwas essen, solange du diese Maske tragen musst. Aber nach ein paar Wochen bist du wieder so gut wie neu.“, fügt er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Ich starre für einen Moment noch auf das Spiegelbild, dann auf Dr. Johnson und Cassie. „Außerdem brauchen wir dich ja auch.“, meldet sich Cassie, „Du darfst auf unserer Hochzeit natürlich nicht fehlen.“ Vor Freude wäre ich beinahe aufgesprungen. „I-ich darf kommen?“ Beide grinsen mich an. Ein schönes, warmes, freundliches Grinsen. „Natürlich darfst du und jetzt entspann dich erstmal. Deine Mutter wartet schon drau-“ In dem Moment stürmt jemand in mein Zimmer. Ich kann erkennen, dass es meine Mutter ist und schlagartig sacke ich in mich zusammen. Sie starrt mich nur kurz mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an, bevor sie sich an Dr. Johnson wendet. „Vergo braucht jetzt seine Ruhe, hat der Arzt gesagt.“, murmelt sie. „Wir sind ohnehin gleich fertig.“, gibt Cassie freundlich zurück. Verdutzt blickt meine Mutter zu der jungen Frau. „Wer sind denn Sie?“, höre ich sie in einem leicht erbosten Ton sagen. „Das ist Cassie. Ich werde sie bald heiraten und ich wollte sie Vergo vorstellen.“, antwortet Dr. Johnson. „Ihre… Frau?“, gibt meine Mutter kleinlaut von sich, „Wieso wollten Sie, sie ihm vorstellen?“ „Na ja, ich würde Vergo und natürlich auch Sie, gerne zu unserer Hochzeit einladen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen hätten versteht sich.“ Der Blick meiner Mutter wechselt blitzschnell von überrascht zu wütend. Fasziniert schaue ich bei der Veränderung ihres Gesichtsausdrucks zu. Ihr Mund klappte auf und zu, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Dr. Woolward in das Krankenzimmer und bat alle Anwesenden, zu gehen, da die Besuchszeit zu Ende sei. Die nächsten Wochen verlaufen friedlich. Meine Mutter hat mir erlaubt zur Hochzeit zu gehen, aber will selbst nicht mitkommen. Dr. Johnson hat mir derweil einen Anzug besorgt. Ein schöner Anzug, wie er ihn mir schon immer beschrieben hatte: schwarz mit roter Krawatte. Nach einigen Wochen konnte ich aufstehen. Nach einer Therapie konnte ich wieder richtig Dinge fühlen und normal laufen. Ich war glücklich, Dr. Johnson besuchte mich fast jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden. Manchmal brachte er Cassie mit und wir beide lernten uns etwas besser kennen. Meine Mutter kam nicht mehr. Selbst als ich vom Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, fuhr mich Dr. Johnson zu mir nach Hause. Er sagt immer, ich solle ihn nur noch Erik nennen, aber ich finde Dr. Johnson klingt besser. So muss ich nicht immer an den Eishockeyspieler denken, wenn ich ihn sehe. Das Auto hält an. „Vergo?“ Ich schaue auf. „Ja?“ „Soll ich mit reingehen?“, fragt er mich. „Nein. Ich mach das schon.“, beruhige ich ihn. Er nickt und ich steige aus dem Auto. Ich habe einen Rucksack dabei. Die vom Krankenhaus haben mir ein paar Sachen zu meiner Entlassung geschenkt. Darunter auch die weiße Maske, die inzwischen zu etwas, wie das zweite Gesicht für mich geworden ist. Ich drücke die Klingel, sie scheint kaputt zu sein. Ich will gerade klopfen, da sehe ich, dass die Tür angelehnt ist. Ich trete ein. Überall liegt Müll. Keine Ordnung, keine Sauberkeit, ein krasser Gegenteil zum Krankenhaus. Ich höre Musik aus einem Nebenzimmer und folge dieser. Als ich angekommen bin, sehe ich Nikolas, meinen Bruder. Er sitzt auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, völlig zu gedröhnt. „Niko?“ Sein Kopf zieht sich hoch und ein Knacken ist zu hören, als wäre er eine Marionette, die seit langem nicht mehr benutzt wurde. „Na sieh mal einer an, wer da ist.“, gibt er in einem fast singenden Ton von sich, „Unser kleiner Vergo. Hast nicht viel verpasst, Kumpel. Dad ist weg, aber sonst nichts. Hat es nicht mehr bei Mum ausgehalten, glaube sie ist n bisschen verrückt geworden.“ Er schnappt sich eine Bierflasche, öffnet diese und nimmt ein paar Schluck. „Dad ist… weg?“, frage ich noch mal. „Sag ich ja, Kleiner.“, sagt Nico in einem leicht traurigen Ton, „Abgehauen, mit so ner Barschnalle.“, dann nimmt er wieder einen großen Schluck. Ein Polter ertönt. Ich drehe mich um und renne zu dem Geräusch. Ich komme in das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern. Wie nett, der Ort an dem ich gezeugt wurde… Es prickele mich nicht wirklich, mich genauer umzuschauen, aber im Vorbeigehen sehe ich etwas Rotes. Fasziniert folge ich den roten Punkt in die Dunkelheit. Als ich nah genug dran war, erkenne ich eine Krawatte. Ich spüre einen Kleiderbügel, nehme diesen ab und lege das Kleidungsstück auf das Bett. Ich öffne den Kleidersack und mir zeigt sich ein schwarzer Anzug. Es ist nicht irgendein Markenanzug, aber er ist auf seine Weise wunderschön. Er hat diesen charmanten seidenen Glanz und ein tiefdunkles Schwarz, sodass er dunkler ist als das Schlafzimmer, in dem ich mich befinde. Außerdem war es der Anzug, den Dr. Johnson und Cassie mir geschenkt haben. Sie müssen ihn meiner Mutter gegeben haben, zur Aufbewahrung. Aufgeregt renne ich ins Bad. Dort angekommen ziehe ich meinen Anzug an. Er passt wie angegossen. Ein weiteres Poltern reißt mich aus meiner Euphorie. Ich blicke nach oben, das Geräusch kommt wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ein weiteres Mal gehe ich nach oben. Aber nun erkannte ich etwas. Es war groß und etwas breiter, sah eher unappetitlich aus. Ich kam diesem Fleischklumpen näher. Als dieser sich mit einem Stöhnen aufbäumt, kann ich sehen dass es meine Mutter ist. „VERGO!“, schreit sie, „KOMM IN MEINE ARME MEIN SCHATZ.“ Einen Moment bleibe ich komplett perplex stehen. Meine Mutter ist vollkommen nackt und sie hatte sich in den letzten paar Wochen äußerlich nicht zum Guten verändert. Aber… sie ist immer noch meine Mutter. Ich liebe sie. Alles was ich will, ist auch von ihr geliebt werden. Meine Füße bewegen sich langsam zu dem Bett. Ich lege mich in ihre ausgestreckten Arme. Wärme umhüllt mich. Das habe ich mir gewünscht, die ganze Zeit über. Wärme, mehr nicht. Ich grabe mich in ihr Fleisch ein, ich will diese Wärme nur noch um mich haben… Auf einmal werde ich weg gerissen. Ein Schlag. Pause. Noch ein Schlag. Die Wärme meines Blutes landet auf meinen Anzug. Er war nun an manchen Stellen etwas zerrissen. Noch mehr Wärme, diesmal die vom Blut meiner Mutter, tropf auf mich. Ich blicke auf. „NIKOLAS!“, schreie ich, „WAS TUST DU DA?“ „WAS ICH TUE?“, fragt er mich zurück, „Was fickst du mit unserer Mutter?“ Ich zucke zusammen. Ich tue… was? Ich wollte doch nur ihre Wärme spüren. „Ich habe nicht-“ Polizeisirenen unterbrechen mich. Ruckartig dreht mein Bruder sich um, rennt aus dem Schlafzimmer und schließt die Tür zu. „Wenn du sie so sehr liebst, sollst du halt mit ihr untergehen.“, höre ich ihn sagen. Dann nur noch ein Poltern, bevor die absolute Stille eintritt. Die Polizeisirenen waren verstummt, wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Patrouille oder eine Verfolgungsjagd. Ich klopfe gegen die Tür. „Niko! Mach auf, ich kann das erklären.“ Nichts, nur Stille. Ich drehe mich um. Sehe meine Mutter. Sie liegt in ihrem Bett. Ihr Kopf war nun nur noch ein Haufen Hirnmasse. Keine Schönheit mehr, kein Lächeln mehr. Ich setzte mich an den Bettrand und warte. Mit meiner toten Mutter im Raum bekomme ich auf einmal Hunger. Ich versuche mich abzulenken, einzuschlafen. Aber ich sitze nun schon etwas länger hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange, ich habe keine Uhr. Ich habe kein Zeitgefühl. Ich bin seit einiger Zeit nur von Dunkelheit umgeben und dadurch kann ich den Geruch der verwesenden Leiche genau wahrnehmen. Andererseits könnte man das auch so, das Fleisch riecht bereits gewaltig… Ich schaue zu meiner Mutter. Die fleischlichen Reste ihrer selbst liegen immer noch da. Manchmal, wenn ich eingeschlafen bin, habe ich die Hoffnung, dass sie einfach verschwunden sind. Aber sie sind immer noch da, ich rieche sie und wenn ich mich überwinde, mich umzudrehen, dann sehe ich sie auch noch. Das rosa Fleisch, das warme, rote Blut. Inzwischen ist es getrocknet, aber das macht mir nichts. Ich stehe vor meiner Mutter. Hier war keine Fliege, kein Tier. Ihr Kadaver wird nicht von Würmern und Maden zerfressen. Er bleibt so wunderschön, wie er immer war. Ich strecke meinen Arm aus. Will ich das wirklich? Was könnte es auslösen, wenn ich das wirklich tue? Mich ergreift ein Schwindelanfall. Wahrscheinlich von zu wenig Nahrung. Ich gehe in die Knie. Dann wird alles um mich herum schwarz. Ich wache in einem Krankenwagen auf, ich glaube ich kann stolz auf meine Krankenkasse sein. Die Sanitäter sagen, sie hätten mich in dem Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter gefunden. Ich habe auf einem Arm herumgeknabbert und war nicht ansprechbar. Ich nicke einfach. Alles läuft automatisch ab, selbst mein Körper reagiert automatisch. Aber mich stört etwas. Irgendetwas bäumt sich in mir auf. Ein… Hunger. Der Krankenwagen stoppt abrupt. „Was ist denn los?“, fragt der Sanitäter den Fahrer. Ein Schuss. Dann Stille. Schrecklich schöne Stille. Der Sanitäter duckt sich. Polizeisirenen ertönen. Ich starre hoch und drehe meinen Schädel in Richtung Kopf des Fahrers. Blut fließt aus dem Schädel. Wie es wohl schmeckt? Mein Magen knurrt. Die Krankenwagentür wird aufgerissen und weitere Schüsse ertönen. Mehr Blut, mehr Sanitäter. Der Fahrer wird von seinem Platz gestoßen. „Wir müssen hier weg!“, höre ich eine Männerstimme sagen. „Aber Boss, da ist ein Patient.“, gibt eine andere zurück. „Den können wir später umbringen.“, antwortet der eine und drückt mit diesen Worten aufs Gaspedal. Eine lange Fahrt folgt. Eine Menge Unfälle, viele Tote, zu viele Unschuldige… Irgendwann haben wir sie alle hinter uns gelassen, die Stadt in Chaos versenkt. Der Wagen hält an. Vorsichtig ziehe ich die Geräte von meinen Arm weg und nehme ein Skalpell aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer. Die Türen gehen auf, die zwei Männer starren mich an. Schnell stehe ich auf und stürze mich auf den ersten Mann, während die eiskalte Stahlklinge die Kehle durchdringt, denke ich darüber nach, was ich gerade tue. Ist das richtig? Diese Menschen haben so viele Unschuldige getötet, haben sie es nicht verdient? Der zweite Mann hat eine Pistole gezogen. Doch bevor er sie entsichern kann, steckt mein Skalpell in seinen Arm. Es steckt fest, wirkt beinahe wie ein Stöpsel. Er verliert nur wenig Blut, aber die Schmerzen sind unerträglich. Das erkennt man an seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Zu perplex, um sich zu bewegen starrt er mich an. Ich renne auf ihn zu und durchtrenne ihm seine Halsarterie. In kurzer Zeit ist er verblutet. Ich starre das Skalpell an. Es ist zu klein für mich. Ich sollte etwas Größeres haben… Ich durchsuche den Krankenwagen. Tatsächlich, in einer Schublade finde ich ein mittelgroßes Fleischermesser. Was das dort wohl zu suchen hat? Ein Knacken ertönt. Ich horche auf. Niemand zu sehen, aber ich sollte von hier verschwinden. Ich sehe meinen Rucksack in der Ecke des Krankenwagens liegen. Die Sanitäter haben ihn wohl mitgenommen und er wurde von der Verfolgungsfahrt wohl ziemlich herumgewirbelt. Ich mache den Rucksack auf und ziehe meine Maske heraus. Meine wunderschöne Maske. Ich betrachte meinen Anzug. Meinen wunderschönen Anzug. Polizeisirenen. Ich bin sie inzwischen gewöhnt. Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Ich sollte mir einen Verbündeten suchen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Ein Leben ohne meine Mutter und mit mehr Spaß. Das klingt doch… amüsant, oder? ''Ich starre auf den Boden. Diese Geschichte... Sie war nun mehr als ein Jahr her.... 5 Minuten noch. „Vergo?“, ich schaue auf, „Bist du dann so weit?“ „Hey Dave.“, begrüße ich ihn grinsend, „Habe dich vermisst. War ziemlich langweilig ohne dich. Gab mir immerhin etwas Zeit über meine Vergangenheit nachzudenken…“ Neugierig starrt mich Dave an. „Deine Vergangenheit? Über die weiß ich ja noch gar nichts.“ „Gibt es auch nicht viel zu erzählen.“, werte ich ab,: „Und? Wer ist mein '''Abendessen?“ Dave lächelt und sucht in den Akten. '' thumb|358px '' '' ''Über meine Vergangenheit gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen… Also Bye then! Aylo (Diskussion) 17:45, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Pasta des Monats